


Timing

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: He had always wanted to propose to Dorothea, waiting for the right moment except he blurts it out during an intimate moment.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Timing

Some of their mornings would start this way - Linhardt holding Dorothea close to him in his arms, kissing along her warm skin while he was hard, pressing against her. She could feel him against her lower back and it stirred the familiar heat for herself as well. They could lay here like this all morning, warm, content, letting the arousal build slowly between them. There was never a rush on mornings like this. 

Ever since Dorothea had moved in to Hevring estate, he let her stay in his quarters, not the guest quarters as originally demanded by his parents. They were lovers and he quite frankly, did not care for his parents opinions. He decided he was going to take on the title of Count Hevring in the near future, knowing that bit alone made his parents happy but not the whole idea of Dorothea moving in before marriage. Much less the fact she was staying in his quarters and not her own. He  _ did  _ plan on proposing to her eventually, but when he thought the moment was right. 

Linhardt’s arm rested over Dorothea’s middle, hand over her stomach as she placed hers over his. He could tell she was still half asleep. Her breathing was even, eyes closing for a few moments here and there, and lips remaining parted. He had learned that about her even before they were dating back when they used to share nights together when the weight of the war was too heavy on their shoulders. They sought comfort within each other. And quickly learned each other’s habits. 

However, she caught him by surprise when she guided his hand into her underwear then, feeling the curled hairs against his fingertips and he knew exactly what she wanted. He pressed his index and middle finger against her clit, feeling the swollen nub and kissing the back of her neck as he began to rub her clit in gentle, lazy circles. She took a deep breath before exhaling. It felt good. His touch was always welcomed. 

If there was something about Linhardt she loved - it was his hands. He learned how to make her feel good from the start. He was always gentle and never rough - even if Dorothea wanted him to be rougher some nights, his touches never inflicted pain. As much as she enjoyed feeling his dick inside her, Linhardt was incredible with his hands. He knew how to finger her just right to get her trembling and soaked, even getting her to cum consecutively at times. And she wanted to feel his hands for a little bit this morning before they got to the penatrative sex. 

“You seemed sleepy but I see you’re definitely awake, my sneaky little dove.” He chuckled as he traced a lone finger against her slick folds, feeling just how wet she had already gotten. 

“Can say the same about you, darling.” Her voice was definitely still heavy with sleep, feeling his hardon pressed against her. 

“Well it’s only natural when I dreamt about the very woman who lays next to me every night. She has that sort of effect on me you know. The woman of my dreams here with me in reality - I can’t help but get excited sometimes.” 

“You really do have a way with—!” She let out a small gasp when she felt two fingers push into her heat, adjusting her legs for him to push in deeper. 

“What was that?” He shifted to kiss her cheek, lips curved into a faint grin and watching her expression as he curved his fingers and moved them in and out in a slow pace. 

She pressed back against him, determined to get a reaction out of him and only earned a small hitch of his breath. Damn it. He was always more composed than her. 

“I can just do this all morning and watch all the little expressions you make and hear your sounds. You’re quite beautiful and always manage to take my breath away.” He pressed against her sweet spot, watching as she moaned quietly and her brows furrowed, eyes shut. “Yeah.. Just like that. Goddess..” He was breathless himself, always wondering what he had done in his lifetime to deserve a woman such as Dorothea. 

“I know you can.. but that isn’t  _ my  _ plan this morning. But you certainly don’t need to stop anytime soon.” 

“Oh? Well, do you have the energy for more than one orgasm this morning? I had wanted to get you off like this quite honestly but if you prefer another way, then by all means.” 

Dorothea thought about it for a moment, knowing her body best. And they didn’t have any plans this morning.. 

“Don’t stop. You can keep going like this.. Please don’t stop.” 

And that’s all he needed to hear. He pulled his fingers out for a moment, coated in her slick to rub at her clit again, cock twitching at the sounds of her moans. He wanted to be buried deep inside her and making love to her, placing kisses all over her body and seeing her squirm, feeling her clench around him. Perhaps once she came they could move on to that. He just wanted to express how much he loved her. 

“Lin..” She breathed out his name when he began to kiss her neck, pushing his fingers back into her heat and thrusting them in and out. 

He could tell when she was getting close - hips moving against his hand, small groans and grunts emitting from her lips, and feeling her begin to clench around his fingers. 

Linhardt didn’t need to be told to go faster, thrusting his fingers against her gspot and his palm pressing against her clit. She was dripping wet, the sound audible in the air around them. 

“Oh gods.. Just like that, Lin.. Gods..” It didn’t take much longer for her to cum, moaning out when he bit on her earlobe and tugging on it gently. It caused him to moan too - cock throbbing and watching as she curled in on herself as she orgasmed, feeling her clench and throb around his fingers and coat them. He slowed his pace, working her through her orgasm and kissing her softly as she began to calm down from it. 

He pulled his fingers out, always fascinated at seeing his coated fingers and bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean. It earned a shudder from Dorothea who was currently completely blissed out. 

Yeah. She wanted more. 

When she calmed, she pushed the blankets off and pulled down her underwear. He watched her, noticing a line of her slick connected to her underwear and he quickly moved between her thighs once they were out of the way, placing a kiss against her folds and tasting her. Dorothea laughed softly, hand combing through his hair, feeling his mouth on her. 

“Baby.. let me make you feel good now, please? You can eat me out tonight if you so wish.” 

He obliged, pulling away and licking his lips. She loved how much he wanted to pleasure her, having never experienced the feeling before and always surprised at how much Linhardt wanted to give her. It was overwhelming in so many positive ways. 

Dorothea gently pushed Linhardt back onto the bed, pushing his nightwear down and exposing his leaking cock. She could hear him hiss quietly, finally being freed and exposed to the cold air. She didn’t bother to remove anymore clothing, still tired as it was early morning and kept their shirts on. 

And she was wearing one of his night shirts, noticing how well she pulled off the look and it always took his breath away. 

His thoughts were cut off when he felt her hand wrap around him, stroking him slow and emitting a moan from his lips. He was at her mercy now, letting her take the lead and do whatever she wished to do. 

Dorothea leaned down and watched as a dribble of precum leaked from his tip, sticking her tongue out and licking it up, tasting him on her tongue. If she was going to go down on him, there was going to be no way he’d last. He was already  _ so  _ hard. 

“‘Thea..” He breathed out, lifting his hips up closer to her mouth. 

“Hm?” She shifted again then, lining him up at her entrance and holding him at the base, pressing his tip right against her folds and coating him as she trailed his tip against her wet folds. “Yes, my darling?” 

“You’re beautiful— oh gods!” He cried out when she took him in, pressing their hips together and starting a slow grind. She was tight, warm, oh so perfect and they fit together perfectly. 

Her hands rested on her own thighs as she rode him lazily, moaning softly under her breath. His shirt on her was big enough to cover their joined hips but he didn’t mind. 

Dorothea was there, riding his dick while wearing his beige night shirt, hair messy from sleep, lips parted, and the sunlight peeking through the windows and reflecting off of her. She was etheral. She was his. 

He watched her, speechless for what seemed like hours. It was overwhelming. He reached for a hand of hers, intertwining their fingers. His next words were blurted out before he could stop and think about them. 

“I want to marry you.” 

Dorothea stopped moving then, taken by surprise and glancing at him. Her expression showed she was in a shock, trying to absorb what he just said. 

“You— What did you just say?” Her words came out as a gasp, trying to figure out if he was serious about what he just said. 

But this was Linhardt they were talking about here.  _ Of course  _ he was serious about what he said. He’d never joke about such a thing. 

“I— I want to marry you, Dorothea. If you wish to marry me, that is. Have a life together and make this official. Though..” He was blushing deeply, realizing what he had just done. 

He proposed to Dorothea while they were having sex. 

Not the exact way he wanted to go about if he were being honest, but he couldn’t take this back now. 

“I realize this might be awkward now.” He cleared his throat, anxiety suddenly filling him. 

“No no—“ She quickly reassured. “I— I want that too. Truly, Lin. But can we talk about it more and make this more official when your dick isn’t inside of me?”

That made him laugh, both relieved and amused and nodding his head. 

“Good point. I am also still painfully hard inside of you.” 

“Exactly. And I wanna cum again.” She moved to rest her hands on his chest now, moving her hips again. 

She gasped when Linhardt placed his feet flat on the bed, lifting his hips off the bed and pushing into her deeper, making her moan out his name. 

He began to meet her hips, hands resting on them and working them both to orgasm. 

It didn’t take long - Dorothea cumming first and moaning his name, filling the room with the sound of his name as she came around him. He continued to thust into her, moaning and spilling deep inside her just seconds after her. She felt him fill her, cunt clenching around him, still coming down from her orgasm. 

She collapsed onto him, still keeping him inside as she caught her breath. They laid together, in complete bliss. 

Until she spoke up, moving to face him. 

“Were you serious when you just asked me that..?” She whispered, almost as if she were afraid it was all a lie - a sick joke. 

“Of course, Dorothea. I hadn’t planned it to be that way, but I do have a ring, you know. I was just waiting for the right time. I might have blurted it out in an awkward moment but I am true to my word. That I promise you, forever.” His hand reached up to gently wipe away the tears that began to fall down her face. 

“C-Can I see the ring?” 

“Of course.” They both shifted so Linhardt could reach into his drawer and pulled out a small box. Inside held a silver ring with a rose gold diamond. “Um, before I take it out, it is a yes, right..?” 

Dorothea laughed softly, nodding her head. “Of course it is, silly. I’ve been wondering when you might ask.” 

“When I’d ask? Truthfully, I wasn’t sure, but I had known for a long time that I wanted to ask you. I’m not one for anything grand thought I promise you this wasn’t in my mind either.” He carefully took the ring out of the box, holding Dorothea’s hand. “May I?”

She had nodded, the tears beginning to fall down her face as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. “It’s gorgeous..” She whispered, finding it almost unbelivable this moment was really happening. 

“You know.. I never expected to be proposed to half naked, but I’m not complaining. You’re always full of surprises and I love that about you.” 

“Well, as long as it’s a good thing.” He chuckled, bringing her in for a soft kiss. “Now, let’s rest some more and spend the rest of the day like this. What do you say?”

“Sounds perfect to me, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dorolin is so good and underrated.. and leave it up to him to blurt out his thoughts and a proposal during sex :’) comments/kudos always lovely <3


End file.
